Breaking Rules, Forming Bonds (Kira Carsen FanFic)
by Anste'Dak
Summary: A fanfic I made for my Jedi and Kira. WARNING- Sexual content. Knowing that, enjoy :D


He knew the risks, even thinking about it was considered wrong and grounds for expelling a member of the jedi order. But regardless of all the possible consequences, he had to try.

-3 days earlier-

Jedi Master Jaroth awakes in his bed, staring at the ceiling while gaining focus with his blurry eyes. He sits up to be greeting by the sight of T7 planted by the end of his bed. "Oh! How long have you been here little buddy?" Jaroth asks rubbing his eyes. "T7+Jedi= Been in the same room for an hour" "That's a tad creepy" Jaroth whispers to himself standing up. "So whatcha need T7?" T7 leads Jaroth through the walkway of the ship up to their holo-communicator. T7 then activates a sent message and Satele Shan's image lights up on the display. "Jaroth, this may seem a bit informal but this was the only way I could contact you while I'm away on duty. The council has a lead on the investigation into the possible terrorist threat and we need you to check it out. Head to Tatooine at these coordinates and investigate the scene, it's reported the criminal element we're looking for was last spotted near a shady spot of Anchorhead. Good luck." The message closes. "Well if that's where we need to go, that's where we'll go. Set a course for Tatooine T7." As T7 rolled to the bridge footsteps approached behind Jaroth. "So, Tatooine huh? Was hoping we'd never have to go there again" said a spritely voice from his padawan. Jaroth turned, "It's not my favorite place in the galaxy, but we go where the council sends us Kira." "I know, I know" Kira responds. "I just wish we'd get sent somewhere nice for once." Jaroth lets out a slight chuckle before walking into the armory to get geared up. In an hour's time their ship docks at the Anchorhead spaceport and Jaroth walks out followed by his padawan. They roam the streets of the sandy town, though no one could really tell the difference of a town or dune on this planet anyway. "Doc gave me this new shielding technology he discovered, been eager to test it out." Kira exclaims looking down at her shield controls. "Well we shouldn't go looking for trouble, if we can negotiate let's negotiate." Kira looks to him with a raised eyebrow. "But if we clear the streets of low-life crooks, isn't that a good thing?" She asks.

"We should never fight someone who hasn't tried to harm us first, we must only act in self defense or the defense of others. That's a lesson you need to learn padawan, you are too quick into action without thinking of the consequences." Kira's look of curiosity turns into a look of slight anger. "I can handle the Jedi rules, and don't talk to me like I'm a child, we're practically the same age only one of us became the master." Jaroth stops to look at Kira. "Physically yes, we are the same age, but not in the mind." Kira looks even more upset than before. "Whatever, I'm going to find the criminals myself." She says before storming off to search on her own. Jaroth watches her go and shakes his head in disapproval. Regardless of how disobedient she can be though, there is something about her presence that makes him feel a sense of happiness, probably just the feeling of a familiar face in this stranger filled galaxy. Jaroth proceeds on his search for clues and stumbles into a merchant running a shop and decides to ask him questions. "Get your Ghibli fruit here! Get Ghibli fruit! Only 10 credits a pack!"Jaroth begins asking him what he knows about the area. Meanwhile Kira is roaming the streets, looking for anything to help the search. She eventually stumbles past a dark alleyway which she hears weird noises from. She pokes her head down to get a good look but it's too dark to see very well. She cautiously starts walking into the alley to investigate what she heard. She reaches the end of the alleyway to find a cat rolling in cans. She sighs but gives a smile at the sight of the cute cat. She turns around to leave the alley but all of the sudden a figure in brown clothing with a mask covering their face jumps in front of her from the roof, knocking her down to the floor instantly. Two more guys in the same outfit come from the left and right of her and box her in the alley. Before she can get a word out, they cover her mouth and hold her arms and legs down till she is completely restrained. One of the three men moves closer to her until he is within reach, her eyes grow wide with fear. Meanwhile Jaroth is still asking the merchant questions. "No no, I know nothing about any terrorist criminals." Jaroth facepalms, "I'm aware of that sir but I'm asking if you know of any suspicious people who could be." The merchant hands him a map of the town and right as he takes the map from his hands he feels a disturbance. He freezes before quickly dropping the map and sprinting throughout the town streets. He begins panting of exhaustion he sees Kira in the alleyway, getting ganged up on by those three guys. He sprints forward and down the alley before leaping a great distance while drawing his lightsaber. He lands in front of the three men and cuts their hands off to get them away from Kira. The two who had their hands chopped off scream in pain before the three of them retreat. He turns around and offers Kira his hand. "Kira! You okay?" Kira takes his hand and stands up, a bit traumatized by the startling experience. "Thank you so much! Who knows what they were planning to do to me…" she says, rubbing her arm at the thought. "I'm just glad you're safe Kira." He says to her smiling, and before long she smiles back. Once they both smile into each other's eyes Jaroth feels a sharp connection between them through the force. He jolts a bit before saying more. "Let's get outta here, I found a map of the area that could be useful for future scouts, that should be useful enough." "Yes sir…". The two of them walk off towards the spaceport, and depart from Tatooine.

Once on board the ship, Kira says one last thank you before heading back to her quarters. Two days pass before they get word from Satele. The scouts put the intel to good use and tracked down the criminal syndicate, the mission was an overall success. Another day passes of usual space life. Jaroth meditates in his room, looking deep into the force, perhaps more than ever before his connection to the force was strong. However, during his meditations he finds his vision getting cloudy and distorted. A silhouette of a figure appears in his mind. That figure is Kira. He sits silently for a few more seconds before gasping loudly, being released from meditative state. Jaroth doesn't know what this is, he's never had a person in his thoughts as much as Kira has been. Perhaps because she is his padawan they have a strong force connection? No, this must be something else, it's too unsubtle. Then he drifts off into more thought and before long the image of Kira in nothing but her underwear and bra appears in his mind. He jolts back, he knows what this is now. The teachings of the Jedi forbid this kind of thinking, this kind of emotion and passion towards another being. This feeling is, "love". Jaroth can't help but feel intrigued at the thought of a romantic relationship between them. He feels ashamed at the thought. He meditates on this for a solid couple hours before reawakening in reality. His thoughts were confused, his heart said to follow this path but his brain said no. It is even wrong to think about this, this is strictly forbidden in the Jedi rules, there is no need to even contemplate. Before he reaches his final decision, he thinks of Kira once more and the thought of her smiling, laughing, makes him smile. He knew the risks, even thinking about it was considered wrong and grounds for expelling a member of the jedi order. But regardless of all the possible consequences, he had to try. He sits in hesitation but his mind has already been made up, he can't believe what he's thinking. He stands up and exits his quarters. He roams the ship in search, and then he finds Rusk. "Sergeant, do you happen to know where Kira is?" he asks. "Yes sir, she's in her room taking a shower." The thought of her in the shower excites him but he can't help but feel ashamed as well. He nods at Rusk before moving on. He enters her quarters and hears the shower running in her bathroom. He slowly moves towards the bathroom and opens the door. He sees the shadow of her figure on the curtain. He slowly approaches the shower curtain and starts to question his actions. Before he can change his minds, he pulls the shower curtain open and Kira turns towards him and yells in surprise. "Master! What are you doing in here!" She covers her bare breasts and lower area with her hands after turning the shower off. "Kira, I need to tell you something." Kira looks at him in utter shock. "Not now! I'm in the shower!" Jaroth stands silently. "Kira, for the past few days I have been thinking about you constantly, I can't help but feel entranced at the thought of you." Kira looks at him silently, eyes glistening. "I didn't know if I should act upon my feelings, but my hours of soul searching led me here. I know how wrong this is and I know the breaks the Jedi rules on multiple accounts. You're my padawan...but I want you to be something more." Kira stands in astonishment before slowly removing her hands and placing them at her sides, leaving her completely exposed. "Jaroth, I don't know what to say. I can't say I haven't thought about it but are we crazy for even thinking it possible? I've been thinking a lot about you lately too." Jaroth slowly steps towards her and she looks at him hesitantly as he places his hands along her sides. "Kira, I'd love to break the rules with you." he says slowly moving his hands on to her hips. "Me too, Master Jaroth" she says, embracing the feeling of his touch. He removes his hands from her sides, turns around, and removes his robes and any other clothing he has on. He turns back around and walks over to her. They hold each other for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Jaroth slowly lowers his hand placing his finger on her pussy and begins moving it back and forth. Kira looks but up and him before looking back down. She then reaches out and grabs ahold of his penis, slowly stroking it. After a minute more or two, both of them step in the shower and turn the water back on. They let the cold water pour on their writhing bodies, pressing up against each other. They run their hands all over each other, including the cock and pussy. Jaroth then runs his hands across her nipples, giving a slight tingle sense to her. The both of them know it's time to continue. He places his hands at her sides, slightly lifting her up just enough to place his cock in her pussy. Standing, holding her, her pussy slowly lowers itself on to his dick. She makes a quiet moan as she feels him go inside her, deeper and deeper. He then begins to repeat this up and down motion slowly, making her moan even more. The both of them feel a pleasure they never thought they would, why did the order have to ban an experience such as this? After enough time goes by he sets her back down slowly running his hands against her pussy. Once she is back on her feet she begins stroking his cock again, faster than before. He begins moaning himself, the feel of his padawan's hand rubbing up and down on his cock not only felt good but the force surrounded these two closely. The two of them inside each other, connecting, the force with present and it was strong, he could feel it. He begins to feel he is about to reach the breaking point. "Get on your knees" he tells her, which she lowers before him still jerking him off quicker and quicker every passing moment. "Oh Kira! Please don't stop…" he says as he comes closer and closer to cumming on her beautiful face. "Almost there master, cum all over me please!" He begins to moan loudly and lifts his head up in the air as he lets go of his cum. It falls all over her face and breasts, any remaining semen goes down the shower drain. She swipes across her face picking up what lays there and sucks it off her finger. "I had no clue you'd taste so good master" she says smiling. Jaroth then give a slight grin before leaning on the wall of the shower and lowering on the floor of it. Kira sits up next to him and runs her hands along his body. And there the two of them lay, two jedi who broke the sacred rule of the Jedi, and from here on out will never be the same. These two are now connected more than any other Jedi alive, and they are stronger for it. A couple of late 20 year olds, lie naked by each other, rule breakers, but happier than ever.


End file.
